1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light detection device such as an ultraviolet light detection device or the like, and to a method for mounting the light detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, industrial devices in which ultraviolet light is applied have included color image-outputting devices, ozone generating devices, semiconductor fabrication devices and the like, and have been applied to many fields, such as printing, coating, photofabrication and the like. Semiconductor light-receiving elements have been employed for measuring ultraviolet light.
As semiconductor light-receiving elements, the use of gallium nitride-based semiconductors, oxide semiconductors and the like, which do not absorb visible light, has been proposed. With nitride semiconductors, ultraviolet light-receiving elements of polycrystalline gallium nitride formed on transparent conductive glass substrates have been realized. Ordinarily, in a case in which a semiconductor light-receiving element is to be used as a light-receiving element in the form of a chip, the light-receiving element is installed in a metal, plastic or ceramic casing, and a protective layer is formed thereon before use.
These light-receiving elements are mounted in circuits, amplifiers and the like, using metallic wiring pins, plate-form terminal electrodes and the like as output terminals from the light-receiving elements. Therefore, in the current circumstances, the light-receiving elements are not suitable for surface-mounting.
A thin-shaped ultraviolet light detection device in which a light-receiving element is fixed to a protective member by an epoxy adhesive has been proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-210856. However, line-shaped or rod-shaped electrodes are provided thereto as output electrodes, and this is not suitable for surface-mounting.
Therefore, in order that these light-receiving elements may be employed in large quantities by automatic devices and in accordance with the miniaturization of electronic devices in recent years, forms of these elements which are suitable for surface-mounting techniques are desirable, and improvements have been hoped for.